


Шумно

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), softly_play



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Masturbation, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Если Баки хочется шуметь, то ему тоже.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Шумно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noisy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842111) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Хватит с него. Вздохнув в десятый раз за ночь, Стив снова заворочался на кровати. И обязательно Баки так шуметь во время дрочки? Почему бы не проявить уважение к остальным, особенно к Стиву – к Стиву с его суперслухом.

Иногда он думал, что Баки нарочно так делает, просто чтобы выбесить его и испортить день. Просто чтобы не давать ему спать каждую проклятую ночь. 

Член Стива стоял, и это бесило больше всего, ведь он любил Баки с того момента, как узнал, что такое любовь. С того момента, как начал просыпаться в мокрых трусах и с постоянными мыслями о губах Баки.

Баки стал первой фантазией, на которую он дрочил: Стиву было пятнадцать, Баки спал в кровати рядом, и мысль, что он может проснуться и увидеть, лишь ещё больше возбуждала Стива, а как с этим справиться – он знал из случайно увиденных картинок в журналах, продававшихся в магазинчике на углу.

* * *

– Ах, чёрт, господи! – Стив слышал, как Баки кричал, кончая. Он почувствовал, как дёрнулся член при мысли, что Баки сейчас думает о нём, и гадал, как выглядит сейчас член Баки. Стив видел его в Бруклине, когда они чуть ли не на голове друг у друга жили. Член Баки всегда был меньше, чем у Стива, даже до сыворотки.

От этих воспоминаний Стиву всегда становилось жарковато, а теперь он был крупнее и мог бы обхватить член Баки одной рукой и беспорядочно дрочить, пока тот не кончит, хватаясь за кровать… чёрт, он должен был бы сейчас спать, а не думать о члене Баки или о том, как Баки кончает. Проклятье, если Баки может дрочить в три утра, то и Стив тоже.

Сбросив одеяло, Стив стянул трусы и кинул их на пол – приберётся потом, – обхватил ноющий член и начал двигать рукой.

В голове по-прежнему были сплошь мысли о Баки – не о Баки до Гидры, а о Баки сейчас, Баки с металлической рукой и травмированным разумом. Член Стива уже сочился смазкой, и он размазал её по головке и стволу, делая скольжение приятнее. 

В этот раз ему было всё равно, услышит Баки или нет, раз уж он так хочет выбесить Стива, то Стив ему отомстит.

Дроча быстрее, он не сдерживал ни один стон и вздох. Обычно Стив не шумел в кровати, но Баки же этого не знал.

– Проклятье, чёрт, чёрт… – простонал Стив, выгибаясь на кровати и чувствуя приближение оргазма.

– БАКИ! – выкрикнул он, кончая и заливая спермой грудь и живот. Секунд пять он пытался отдышаться, пока дверь не распахнулась и в комнату не влетел Баки. 

– Стив, я думал, с тобой что-то случилось! – воскликнул Баки, поняв, что со Стивом всё в порядке. 

Со стоном перевернувшись на спину, Стив сказал:

– Если ты шумишь, то и я тоже могу.


End file.
